1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of external services are becoming available through cloud computing and the like, and there are known techniques for enabling a device to perform a process in cooperation with such external services. For example, a technique is known for storing scanned image data obtained by an image forming apparatus in an external storage service.
Also, a technique is known for generating an administrative flow for controlling components that execute various processes based on a predefined administrative flow model (see e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5112085). According to such a technique, components are combined based on the generated administrative flow and a series of processes constituting the administrative flow is executed.
However, according to the above-described technique, when the series of processes ends in failure due to an error that occurs during execution of the series of processes, one or more processes that have been executed before the occurrence of the error may not be undone. That is, the results of the executed processes may remain as is.
For example, a series of processes that includes creating a new folder in an external service and storing image data acquired by scanning a document in the newly created folder may be contemplated. In this case, when an error occurs in the process of storing the image data of the scanned document in the newly created folder such that the series of processes ends in failure, the newly created folder may remain in the external service. Thus, when such a series of processes ends in failure, the folder configuration in the external service is preferably restored to its original state before the execution of the series of processes.